weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouka Sakaki
Ouka Sakaki is a character in Weiss Kreuz Episodes Appeared In * Episode 1 Personality Weiss Kreuz Story MISSION 1 LOCKVOGEL - SACRED BANQUET - MISSION 2 FORT LAUFEN - THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY - MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - MISSION 4 VERRAT - EXECUTION OF BETRAYAL - MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - She is admiring the flowers before being knocked into by a faint girl under the effects of the Freude health drink. MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - Ouka announces she will take all the roses despite the other school girls considering them expensive at ten dollars each. She says she wasn’t asking Yohji when he notices it is her who has placed the order, before excitedly asking Omi that she’ll call him. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - Ouka says to Aya is that any way to talk to her customers as she enters, and right away asks Omi that her friend and her would like a bouquet of their most fragrant flowers. She tells her friend Sayaka they are a gift of friendship from her to her, as she finally gets to see her boyfriend, then remarking how rude of Yohji when he suggests Sayaka's getting some. She excitedly turns to Omi asking him what he thinks, she knew she could count on him when Omi suggests lilies, but seems denied something when Omi departs leaving her with Ms Momoe to fulfil the order. Locating Omi, she asks “a mans” opinion on something she is worried about. Ouka comforts Sayaka with her hands on her shoulders as she explains to Weiss her boyfriends odd behaviour, then turns to Omi asking him to go see Tetsuya to find out whats wrong, asking him to do it for her. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - Entering the flower shop, Ouka finds Yohji really close to Omi with his hands on his shoulders. She ignores Yohji and has come to confirm matters for next week with Omi, namely a huge party with all the VIPs of foreign governments before asking Omi to be her date. With his hesitation she hones in and questions whether he wants to be seen with her, before thinking never mind that she was going to show him a glimpse of a world a normal person would never see in an entire lifetime. Later at night she is out with some friends when she sees Omi enter Club Cue, then giggles running to join him. She is hassled by three men and shouts to let go of her before Omi comes to intervene. Ouka says she's his girlfriend and they leave. Saying she thought there was going to be a fight, Ouka responds to Omi she came to have fun and is a great dancer, having studied modern dance since she was three. True to her word she dances and gets Omi involved too. At the end she moves in the kiss Omi but finds herself being physically pushed out the club by Omi telling her it's time for her to go home. Ouka replies she’ll go home if Omi goes with her. Though she says fine, she follows Omi and ends ups being tied and kidnapped alongside him. Within a moving vehicle, she says good morning Omi to his shock that she's there as well. Asking him what's going, Ouka then hears they are intended as prey for the forest. She runs with Omi but trips and says she can’t run anymore then tells him to go. Ouka remains on the ground until Omi picks her up and asks him to carry her, he takes her hand and she tells him to slow down since he's running too fast. When a man is attacked by hunting dogs, rather than run away like the others Ouka demonstrates tremendous bravery by fending off the dogs with a tree branch, ordering them to shoo. She herself is attacked and bitten by one. The dogs run when darts are fired near them, and Ouka seems fine, commenting to Omi she couldn't just leave them there. Carried by Omi, they hide in a cave. She begins to ask what he doing but allows him to undo her top to lay a cloth on the dog bite mark. Stating it hurts and that it will scar, Ouka bets Omi doesn’t like girls with scars. She then asks if he's coming to the party next week and is happy to hear yes. When Omi offers her something to take the pain away, she playfully taps her lips asking him to put them in her mouth and falls asleep from the sleeping tablets. Ouka says Omi’s name out loud in her sleep when Yohji is driving her back, not hugely ecstatic that the pretty girls he was to rescue turned out to be her. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - Finding him standing by the waterside by himself, Ouka lays a hand on Omi’s shoulder and says she's sorry he had to risk his life for her, but feels rejected when Omi says it doesn’t concern her and to leave him alone. Her cheerful exuberance returns as she cheerfully greets Omi with a good afternoon outside his school. She says her legs have a mind of their own and before she knew it they had brought her here, and she is on the back of Omi’s motorcycle saying for them to have a date. Asking him to take her somewhere they can be until morning, Ouka then laughs it off as a joke. They visit an art museum together where Ouka shares that she loves this man's painting so she comes here when she feels down to feel better. Asking Omi if he thought she would have any reason to feel down, Ouka confides that she's spoilt so she doesn’t mix very well with anyone at school, and there isn’t really anyone she's close to. She asks Omi if he has any friends he really trusts, and infers it’s the guys at the flower shop before enquiring about his family, like if he's close to his parents. Ouka is reluctant to talk about her family but then suggests they having dinner at her mothers restaurant, that her mom is the best cook and it will be delicious. Appearing somewhat embarrassed at her mom discussing raising Ouka, she intervenes to state that Omi doesn't want to hear nay of that, and that she never really cared about what people thought. Even now, she says she gets to see her father from time to time and that he is a powerful politician. Claiming to her mom that Omi is being so horrible, that something has been eating away at him but he won't tell her what it is. Afterwards she is glad Omi likes her mom and hands him an invitation to the independent party's political party tomorrow night where he can meet her dad, she waves goodbye as she leaves. At the party she arrives, apologising for keeping Omi waiting, and other guests notice how extravagant she looks as she asks Omi if her dress is okay. Glad he likes it, they are enjoying the party together as Ouka dismisses Mr Oda as such a kidder. Excusing herself when she notices her father, Ouka also comes across Persia who comments on how much she's grown before commenting to her father that the police commissioner is a really busy man, before warmly embracing her daddy. Sharing she invited someone special to the party, Ouka asks her father if he’ll meet him, before noting that Omi has gone. She asks for her daddy to wait here as she goes look for him. Whilst searching she is accosted by Oda and she tells him to stop, that he's drunk when he begins harassing and licking her finger. She is rescued by Omi, and in gratitude kisses him. Ouka has to know how Omi feels about her, knowing that he likes her but feeling she is nothing more than a friend to her. Ouka is sure he's lying when he says it not true, she doesn’t believe Omi loves her, that he's not letting her in. Unable to bear seeing him suffer like this, Ouka explains if he is, she wants to make it go away before kissing him a second time. Ouka gasps as she notices someone spring from the shadows and watches as Omi is knocked out cold and kidnapped right in-front of her. MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - Images Quotes * “I can’t just stand by and watch my friend suffer” - Episode 8 * "My legs have a mind of their own, before I knew what happened, they brought me here" - Episode 11 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters